Budapest
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Basically a different version of what happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint's and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about them to Red Guardian. Clintasha. Implieded RedBird. Rated M for a few reasons. COMPLETED: 3rd March 2013
1. Prologue

**Fanfic:****Budapest, Avengers****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination.  
****Word Count: ****341.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi gets angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.'**_

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_Mockingbird_ stood at the edge of the port, waiting impatiently for her_ 'client.'_ "Where the fuck is he?" she whispered as the rain pelted down on the earth.

"Waiting for somebody _Mockingbird_?" a rough voice asked from behind her. The blonde turned around quickly and looked at her client.

"Mr Shostakov... How nice to finally meet you in person," Morse greeted, smiling suspiciously at the former KGB agent.

"Agreed," he replied. "I've come to understand that you have info that I night like," he stated as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes I do... Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton have a mission in Budapest on Monday... They'll be arriving in the Hungarian capital on Monday at 15.00," she responded, holding her breath as _Red Guardian_ trapped her against the wall of the shipping container.

"And would you, an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, give me, an ex Red Room agent, info on a mission that two of your colleagues are being sent on?" he whispered into her ear as he braced his arms on either side of her body.

"Romanoff took something from me... Let's just say I'm a jealous bitch that doesn't think she should be sleeping with Barton," Morse whispered, breathless as Shostakov moulded his body against hers.

"Really?" Alexei murmured seductively into her ear. "I can be a much better lover that that Barton," he whispered, trailing his hands over her body, grasping here and then.

"You sure about that?" Bobbi whispered before jumping slightly and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm willing to test that theory," she whispered.

"You won't regret giving me the info," Alexei stated, smirking as he planned out everything. He kissed her hungrily, planning on getting every piece of info he could from her. Who said he could mix business with pleasure? He'd make sure he'd make _Black Widow_ wish she never left the Red Room. And make _Hawkeye_ wish he'd killed her when he had the chance. But little did he know that he'd made the biggest mistake of even planning to hurt Natasha.

**Okay... I'm working on chapter two and plan on having this story lasting five to eight chapters but I want to know if you want me to continue or not? Reviews? Anyone?**


	2. Debreif

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 2, Avengers****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination.  
****Word Count: 2,452****.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.**_**  
**_**Author's Note: ****Thank you to everyone who has favourited, is following and/ or reviewed... You guys don't realise how much I appreciate your opinions. A special thank you to the following who reviewed the first chapter;  
**_**Malmal86  
Precious93  
wolfhawke26  
**_**People like you, give me a reason worth even trying to write these Fanfics. So as a result for your support, here's ch. 2.**

**Chapter Two: Debrief.**

_**S.H.E.I.L.D. Base... New**__**York.**_

"Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff. Your new mission is to go undercover as a married couple in Budapest. Your job is to gather as much info on Hungarian mob leader, Zoltón Horvát. Once all info is got, you terminate and dispose of the body. Barton, it's your job to infiltrate the gang. Romanoff, you're Barton's backup. These files contain everything else you need to know. Any questions?" Fury stated, watching the two agents carefully.

"When do we leave?" Natasha asked as she opened her file, memorising all the details she would require for the mission.

"Tomorrow morning at 10.00. You can go prepare in whatever way you think necessary. Now get the fuck out of my office," he ordered.

The two agents left the Director's office, reading the files given to them, memorising important information. "So Mrs. Smith, how do you think we should '_prepare_'?" Clint teased, speaking in Russian so no one around would understand what they were saying.

"My apartment. Create our cover story. Have dinner. Pack. And maybe, just '_practise_' how '_very sexually active_' our aliases are," Natasha responded, smirking at the satisfied look on her boyfriend's face.

"I like the way you think _Natalie_," Clint stated as they entered the hanger.

"Oh, don't I know?" Natasha muttered teasingly as they got into Clint's car. "Don't I know?"

***** Natasha's Apartment *****

"So where and when did we meet?" Clint asked as he started to pack all the equipment he would need. Natasha had started cooking dinner.

"Dublin, Ireland. Just over two years ago. We were attending a business meeting. You were there with your uncle, whom was a well known Irish '_business_' man. I was there with my, now deceased, grandfather. You asked me my number and name then asked me to dinner the following night so we could get away from something we both had very little interest in. We both prefer the computer part of business," Natasha replied as she chopped up the bacon rashers.

"Carbonara... Nice," Clint noted as he noticed what the dish that the red head was preparing. "What was it that made you say 'yes' when I asked you out?" he asked as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"You were different from all the other men who tried to hit on me... You didn't want to use me for my looks... You genuinely wanted to know me... You were the first person I'd met that wanted to know me and not someone they could use to get what they wanted... And I'll never be able to repay you for that," Natasha whispered. And she wasn't talking about their alias.

"Your beauty is only a bonus to me Nat... You're perfection to me," Clint whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her body. "I love you Nat," he whispered, kissing her temple lovingly.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered, turning her head and letting him catch her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. "What made you ask me out in the first place?" she asked, smiling as he held her close as she continued to cook.

"The look in your eyes... You had the same look in my eyes... Our parents were dead; we were raised by family members that didn't really care what happened to us... We both know what it's like to feel like nobody cares," he murmured as Natasha poured the water off the pasta before added the pasta, cream and rashers into the Wok.

"Finding someone who knows what it's like to feel alone makes life worth living," Natasha whispered, bringing her left arm up to wrap it around his neck as he laid soft kiss on the skin of her neck, not covered by her tank top or her long ruby locks.

Clint raised his right arm and brushed her hair away from her neck, exposing more of her skin. "Agreed... Was that why you said 'yes' to marry me even though my uncle made me join his gang seven months before hand?"

"I said 'yes' because you have treated me like I was the only one and our relationship you had worth living for," Natasha replied as she massaged the nape of his neck. She stirred the pasta as it came closer to being cooked.

"You deserve being treated like a Goddess," Clint murmured as Natasha began to serve their dinner. "Let me," he whispered, placing his hand s over hers to try make her let him help her.

Natasha turned her head and smirked at him. "Do you even know how to cook anything other than American specialties?" she teased as she let him take over serving their dinner. She ducked under his arms and went over to the fridge, taking out a 350ml bottle of vodka for herself and a can of cider for Clint.

"Haha Nat... I'll have you know that I can cook three Italian dishes, two Spanish and two Irish. As well as the four Russian dishes that you've taught me," Clint responded as he picked up their plates and walked over to the dinner table. "Dinner is served, Milady," Clint stated teasingly, smiling at his girlfriend as he placed the dishes on the table.

Natasha smirked at her boyfriend's playfulness and handed him his can. "Thank you," she whispered, pecking his lips gently before sitting down and digging into her food.

"Someone's hungry," Clint teased with innuendo as he started eating as well. Natasha jut smirked at him, knowing full well what her partner was suggesting.

"What happened to your uncle's gang?" Natasha asked in between bites.

"I destroyed the group... There was too much lies and fighting amongst the members. No loyalty. I don't tolerate disloyalty," Clint replied before sipping from his can.

"Oh I know that," Natasha replied as she ran her foot up Clint's calf seductively. The red head smirked knowingly as the archer's breath hitched in his throat.

"Don't start anything you're not willing to finish Nat," Clint warned half heartedly as Natasha ran her foot up higher up his leg.

"I never start anything I'm not willing to finish," Natasha replied as she raised her other leg and repeated her actions on his other leg. She smirked as he growled at her actions. But his growling was the only thing that warned her about what he was going to something.

Clint stood suddenly and grabbed Natasha, throwing her over his shoulder. "You're gonna pay for teasing me," Clint warned as he carried her into her bathroom. He tossed her carefully onto the bed before climbing on top of her.

"Oh... Is that so?" Natasha shot back but was stopped when Clint grabbed her wrists and used socks to tie her to the bed.

"Is this okay?" he whispered as he kissed her softly, making sure she was okay with him being in control. If she wasn't, he'd stop immediately.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she tested the bonds. Satisfied that if she felt uncomfortable she would be able to get free of them, she nodded. "Yeah, it's okay," Natasha replied, knowing Clint wouldn't try to hurt her.

Clint smiled softly and kissed her again. "Tell me the minute you feel uncomfortable Nat... I'll stop immediately," Clint whispered against her lips. Once she nodded, he pulled away from her lips, moving down her neck sucking and biting here and there.

Natasha gasped as Clint trailed his hands under her top up to her breasts, cupping them firmly, his fingers plucking her nipples teasingly. "Oh Fuck," Natasha moaned as Clint latched his lips to her weak spot.

Clint continued to suck on her neck while he tied her ankles, in a similar way as her wrists, to the end of the bed. He dragged his hands back up her body, grapping the hem of her top before ripping the cloth through the middle.

"You do know that I liked that one... Right?" Natasha muttered as Clint removed the remains of the red fabric.

"I'll bring you shopping when we finish the mission," Clint replied before he latched his lips to her right nipple, his right hand playing with her other breast. Natasha gasped loudly, her body arching to the archer's mouth and touch, his calloused hands playing havoc on her body.

"Oh... God... Please... Don't stop," Natasha moaned in pleasure as Clint switched his lips to her other tit.

Clint smirked against her skin before moving his lips down her body, laying butterfly kisses all over her body as he made down to her lower half. He released her legs from her restraints only to remove her pants before retying her ankles to the bed posts.

"What do you want me to do Baby?" Clint whispered against her lower lips, stroking her lazily yet lovingly through her soaked panties, making Natasha gasp and moan at the sensation. "Tell me what you want?"

"T-... touch... me," she gasped, closing her eyes as Clint nuzzled her through her underwear with his nose.

"I am touching you," Clint whispered before blowing on her clit over the saturated fabric.

"Clint... please," Natasha begged, her hands gripping the restraints as she bucked her hips up to his face.

"Please what Nat? I can't make you feel good if you don't tell me what you want," Clint murmured, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before whispering in response as she realised that he wanted her to relax. "Clint, please... eat me out," she whispered.

Clint smiled at her lovingly, tearing the sides of her panties to remove them. "Whatever you want Baby... I'm yours," he whispered before running his tongue along her slit, his left hand holding her lower lips apart as he continued to pleasure her.

"Oh fuck," Natasha gasped as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in her stomach as he added two fingers inside her entrance. He moved his fingers inside her at a differenced pace as he latched his lips to her clit, sucking hungrily on her bundle of nerves.

Clint began to hum against her mound. The added vibrations was all that was needed to send Natasha over the edge. She screamed as she came around his fingers and on his face, his name was like a prayer and a curse.

"Oh God," Natasha whispered as she came down from her high. "Thank you Clint," she murmured as he kissed his way back up her body, kissing her gently once he reached her mouth. Natasha moaned again as Clint massaged her left hip lovingly. Her moans mixed with Russian statements about everything she wanted to do to him once she got out of the restraints.

"Please... Clint... I need you," Natasha moaned into his mouth. Clint smiled gently against her lips before pulling away. He pulled his tank top over his head quickly before removing his pants and boxers just as quickly.

"Any other commands Milady?" he teased, kissing her softly, cupping her cheek with his left hand while he undid the restraints on her ankles with his right hand. Once they were off, Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint's waist.

"Just get inside me... Please," Natasha whispered against his lips. Clint nodded and used his right hand to position himself at her entrance before slowly inside her. The two assassins groaned in pleasure as Clint filled Natasha to the hilt. "Oh... God..." Natasha moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure at the feeling.

"Same here," Clint whispered, waiting for her to stretch to accommodate him. He kissed her pulse point lovingly before resting his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"You can move now Clint," Natasha murmured, turning her head to look at him.

Clint smiled at her and kissed her passionately as he began to move slowly inside her, pulling out until only the tip of his length was inside her before thrusting back inside her. He brought his left head to her crimson locks, holding her mouth to his as their tongues fought for dominance.

"O-... oh... G-... God," Natasha gasped into his mouth when Clint grabbed her left leg and lifted it over his shoulder, letting him go even deeper inside her.

"Thank you... f-... for continuing... to c-... call me 'God'... Nat," Clint teased as he snaked his arms down to their fronts, his calloused thumb creating chaos on Natasha's nerves.

"Shit... Clint... I'm close," Natasha groaned, her walls tightening around Clint as he drove her into the mattress.

"Cum for me Nat," Clint ordered as he kept their mouths locked together.

Natasha screamed as she came hard around him, pulling Clint into his own orgasm, shouting her name loudly. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as they came down from their highs.

Once Clint regained enough energy, he pulled out of Natasha, making them both groan in protest at the loss of contact. He reached up and untied her from the head post, massaging the marred skin lovingly, kissing the red skin from when she had pulled on the restraints. He kissed them as an apology before rolling onto his back, pulling her with him.

Natasha went willingly, curling herself into his body. "What made you act like that tonight?" Natasha asked after a few minutes, curiosity getting the better of her.

Clint was caressing her back lovingly, his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around her body. "I thought it would be nice for you to not to be in control all the time... And that I would never hurt you," Clint whispered before placing his lips on the crown of her head.

Natasha chuckled lightly before leaning up on her elbow. "I've known since the day that I met you that you would never hurt me Clint," she whispered as she raised her left hand to trace his facial features. "And thank you for showing me that I don't need to be in control all the time," she added before leaning down and kissing him chastely. She put her head back in the crook of his neck, her left hand interlaced with his right.

"No problem Baby... I know that you can defend yourself but I swear that if someone even thinks of hurting you, I'll put an arrow between their eyes," he confessed, holding her tighter to him.

"Mmm... my knight in shining armour," Natasha murmured, kissing his chest lightly. "I love you Clint," she whispered before letting sleep take over.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whisper as he too let sleep ensnare his body. But neither of them knew that it was gonna be one long, troublesome week.

**So what do you think? I'll try get a new chapter up soon so keep an eye out.**


	3. Arrival and an Unwanted Reunion

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 3, Avengers****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs.  
****Word Count: ****2,844.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.**_**  
**_**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner but hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Special thanks to the following for your reviews, love you guys for your continued support:  
**_**Malmal86  
wolfhawke26  
Precious93**_

**Hope you all enjoy chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: Arrival and an Unwanted Reunion**

_**Monday...**_

"Baby... Wake up," Clint whispered as the plane began to descend for touching down. The plane was setting down at the Budapest Liszt Ferenc International Airport and the archer knew how much Natasha hated commercial planes; other than herself, Clint was the only one she trusted to fly a plane.

"One more minute," she mumbled, nuzzling her face further into his shoulder. And she wasn't playing Natalie Smith yet.

Clint chuckled lightly at Natasha's childish behaviour but the tightening of their intertwined fingers showed that she knew exactly why he had woke her up. Once the plane came to a stop, Natasha loosened her grip on his fingers but kept their hands intertwined. "You okay?" he whispered, watching her movements carefully.

"Yeah... How long until we get to the hotel?" she replied as they stood up.

"Twenty minutes from here," he replied as they got off the plane. "We get to meet my new _boss_ tomorrow at 21.30," he added as they went to collect their luggage.

Natasha froze she noticed someone she did not want to see. "Baby," she whispered, making sure she didn't break their cover, as she tugged on Clint's hand, making the archer turn and look at her.

"What's wrong?" Clint whispered as he noticed the worried look in Natasha's eyes.

"Cúinne. Fireannach. Troigh sé. Gruaig dubh (Corner. Male. Six foot. Black hair)," Natasha whispered in Irish, her voice full of barely hidden fear. Clint threw his eyes in the direction Natasha was facing away from and found exactly what had startled his lover; Alexei Shostakov aka _Red Guardian_.

"Fuck," Clint cursed as he looked back at Natasha. "Come on, let's get out of here," he whispered as he grabbed their bags, keeping Natasha ahead of him, further away from Alexei.

They made it out to the taxi services before the male ex Red Room agent came near them. "Natalia... It's been far too long," Alexei greeted in Russian, making the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents turn and face him.

"What do you want _Shostakov_?" Natasha snarled in the same tongue, glaring at her former '_punisher_.'

"Are you not happy to see me Natalia?" the black haired man asked as he stood closer to her but his path was blocked by Clint.

"Come any closer _Guardian_, and I'll blow your head off," Clint warned in Russian, glaring dangerously at the assassin. Clint already wanted to put an arrow between Shostakov's eyes but he couldn't yet. Not with so many civilians. As well as that fact that he and Natasha had a mission to complete. Not that Fury would care if the archer killed a former Red Room agent who had '_punished_' the Director's '_daughter_.'

"So this is the great _Hawkeye_; the one who found a heart in the _Black Widow_..." _Red Guardian_ hissed, looking at Clint in disgust. "I can't believe the _singing bird_ was jealous for you... Not that she is anymore," he commented dryly, smirking darkly at the archer. "Why _him_ Natalia?"

"Because he's everything you weren't, aren't or ever will be," Natasha snarled, making Alexei glare at her.

"You'll regret leaving Natalia... I promise you that," Alexei threatened before turning and leaving the two agents alone.

Natasha let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and tightened her hold on Clint's hand. "Can we please get to the hotel soon?" she whispered when Clint turned to look at her.

"Of course," he whispered, hailing a taxi quickly. The minute they get to the hotel, he'd make sure she was okay with continuing this mission because if not, he was making sure that they got the first plane out of there.

***** THE HOTEL ROOM *****

Once they scanned the room for any traps and bugs and satisfied the room was clear, Clint broke the majority of silence that had remained between the two of them since the incident with _Red Guardian_.

"Do you still want to do this mission Nat?" Clint asked as Natasha sat down on the bed. The red head had a distant look in her eyes as she played with her nails. "Nat?" Clint whispered as he knelt in front of her.

"We'll finish the mission," Natasha responded, raising her eyes and looking Clint in the eye. "Who do you think Shostakov meant by '_singing bird_'?" she asked, noting how Clint's eyes darken at the name.

"Morse," Clint hissed, turning his eyes to stare out the window, making sure he wouldn't direct his angry glare at Natasha.

"That's who I thought," Natasha muttered as she leant her head against Clint's chest. "What do we do now?" she mumbled against his shirt.

"I'm gonna call Coulson and tell him to make sure Morse doesn't leave base until we get back; we've got a mole in our agency," Clint responded as he took out his phone. Natasha nodded in reply but made no move as Clint dialled Coulson's number, her thoughts blank as she listened to her boyfriend/ partner speak to their handler.

"Coulson... Yeah; we've got a problem... A little '_bird_' told a _Guardian_ about me and Nat... I know, I already asked her... She says she's fine and she wants to complete it... I know Fury's gonna flip when he finds out, why do you think I rang you? Yeah, I'll wait," Clint said as he waited for Coulson to find Fury. He looked down at Natasha whose head was still resting against his chest. He brought his free hand up and stroked her hair lovingly. He smiled when he heard her hum in approval at his actions.

"Barton, put the phone on loudspeaker," Fury ordered suddenly, surprising Clint slightly. Clint did as he was told and put the phone on the bed.

"Sir, who else is in the room with you?" Natasha asked as she moved her head off Clint's chest. She only trusted three other people – none of them as much as she trusted Clint – and they were the only ones that she would talk to about this situation.

"Coulson, Hill and myself," Fury responded. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"As I said to Coulson, Sir, we have a mole," Clint stated as he sat down beside Natasha, grapping her left hand with his right, interlacing their fingers. Natasha turned her head to him and smiled slightly at his attempts to reassure her. Clint returned her smile before kissing her forehead gently.

"Who's the mole?" Hill asked; if it was who she thought it was, there was going to be war when Natasha and Clint got back.

"Morse," Clint responded. "She gave info to _Red Guardian_ about the mission. What that info is, we don't know," he added as Natasha rested her head on his shoulder.

"Agent Romanoff; do you still want to do this?" Fury asked, his voice not hiding his genuine concern for the eighteen year old.

"Yes, Sir," she replied; there was no way she was going to let some jealous bitch and some smug bastard stop her from doing her job.

"Okay... Barton, keep her safe. Your main priority is to be safe... Is that understood?" Fury stated rather than asked.

"Yes, Sir," they both responded.

"Sir, may I have permission to terminate _Red Guardian_ if he comes near Natasha? Or when this mission is over?" Clint asked, making Natasha raise her head and look at him with a concerned and confused frown.

"Yes, Barton; you have permission," Fury stated. "Call Coulson when the mission is complete. Morse won't be let off base until ye come back; I'm guessing the two of you want to be the first ones to interrogate her," he added.

"Yes, Sir," Clint replied before ending the call. Natasha stood up and walked over to the window. "You okay Nat?" Clint asked as he stood up as well, walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Clint," she muttered. At least she didn't shrug off his hand. But she didn't acknowledge it either.

"Nat?" he whispered, stepping closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you want to go after Shostakov?" Natasha asked, surprising Clint slightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Clint mumbled, gently resting his other hand on her hip lovingly.

"I can't lose you," Natasha said as she turned around to face him. "I can't lose you," she repeated, looking him straight dead in the eye.

Clint cupped her cheeks gently and rested his forehead against hers. "You won't lose me Nat... I promise you will never lose me," Clint whispered before catching her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Natasha could only nod before bringing her arms up and around his neck, pulling their bodies close together. Clint moved his hands down to her waist, not moving them until Natasha wanted him to.

"I want you," Natasha mumbled against Clint's lips before running her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance.

Clint nodded and dragged his hands over the curve of her ass to grab her thighs. Natasha jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. They both moaned when Natasha grinded her core against Clint's erection.

"Bed... Now," Natasha ordered when they broke apart to breathe, panting heavily to get oxygen into their lungs.

Clint grinded and attached his lips to the lobe of Natasha's left ear, sucking on it tauntingly. "Somebody's impatient," Clint teased as he walked them over to the bed.

Natasha's first response was grinded harder against him, making Clint's knees buck as the pleasure of her movements short circuited his train of thought. "Is it so bad of me to want to make love with you?" she whispered into his ear as she trailed her hands up to grip the short strands of his sandy blonde hair.

Clint smiled at her question before laying his lover onto the bed gently. "Of course not... it would be a great honour for me to make love with you," Clint whispered lovingly before leaning down and kissing Natasha hungrily.

Clint brought his hands to the hem of Natasha's t-shirt, tugging on it to indicate he'd tear it if she didn't raise her arms quickly. Natasha pulled her arms away from Clint's hair and broke the kiss, helping him remove the top promptly. She moaned in approval as Clint put his lips on her pulse point, sucking on it hungrily, adding another to the collection he had already given her yesterday.

"Fuck... Oh God," she gasped as Clint brought his hands up to her lace covered breasts, palming them firmly. She grabbed his hair again as he moved his lips down to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking through the lace of her bra.

Clint grinned before moving his left hand behind her back, unclasping the bra strap quickly and removing the troublesome article of clothing before returning his lips to her breasts.

Natasha groaned loudly in agreement at Clint's actions as he tugged on her belt and jeans, wanting to get her naked as quickly as possible. "Clint... Not fair... You... too much... clothes," Natasha moaned as he moved his lips down her body.

Clint chuckled at her broken English against her stomach, smiling as she tugged on his hair as a response to his laughter. He pulled away from her briefly, pulling his shirt and tank top off quickly before returning his lips to where he had been against her stomach. "Is that better?" he teased as he began to move down to her panties, nuzzling her with his nose.

"A little... Not much," Natasha replied before moaning loudly as Clint pulled her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside her. "Oh God... Yes..." she gasped as he curled his fingers, moving them inside her with a differencing pace.

"You're contradicting yourself Baby," Clint murmured as he used his free hand to tear the sides of her panties before pulling the fabric off her body. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, smirking as she bucked her hips to his touch.

"Oh God... Don't... Y-... You... Dare... Fucking... Stop," Natasha warned as she gripped his hair tighter, (_not-so-subtly_) trying to guide him towards where she wanted him. She arched her body higher when Clint took her clit in his mouth, barring his teeth on the bundle of nerves, heightening her pleasure.

"Wasn't planning on stopping Baby... This is too much fun," Clint whispered against her lower lips as he added another finger inside her. His added digit was all Natasha needed to send Natasha over the edge.

"CLINT!" she screamed as she came around his digits, her body arching like Clint's drawn bow, her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the ecstasy she felt from Clint's ministrations. "Fuck..." she whispered when her lover kissed his way back up her body, laying a soft, loving kiss on her lips. "Have I ever told you that you're a cave man?" she asked, smiling playfully at him as she realised what he had said before she reached her orgasm.

"Yes; the first time we slept together," Clint whispered against her lips before Natasha flipped them suddenly so she was on top.

"Well you are," she mumbled against her lips before moving her lips down his body. After undoing his belt, she tugged on his jeans to make him raise his hips for her. Clint did as he was (_silently_) told by his girlfriend, allowing her to remove his jeans and boxers as quickly as he had done to hers. He groaned as she freed his erection, gasping as she gripped him firmly.

"Fuck... Nat," he moaned as she gave his dick a long slow lick from base to head, making him fist the sheets so tight he could tear them.

"You tore my panties," Natasha noted as she noticed the said torn fabric beside her on the bed. She didn't wait for a reply before taking him in her mouth, bobbing her head on his length, her right hand firmly around what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Shit... Nat," he moaned as he felt Natasha's free hand massage his balls firmly. He grabbed her hair gently and pulled her off him.

She released him with a 'pop' and kissed her way back up his body. "Not enjoying it?" she teased as she sat on his thighs. But Clint sat up and pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting hungrily and sloppily.

"Nat, I enjoy everything I do with you but I'd prefer making love to you before I lose control," he whispered against her lips before groaning as she gripped him firmly, positioning him at her entrance.

Natasha grinned against his lips before sinking down on him, his length filling her perfectly, making them both moan in mutual agreement of pleasure. Natasha broke the kiss and pushed Clint down so he lay on his back fully, her hands on his chest serving as good leverage as she rode him at a steady pace.

Clint placed his hands on her hips as he braced his feet flat on the bed, meeting Natasha thrust for thrust, sending him deeper inside her. "Oh God, yes," she moaned as she threw her head back at the sensation of feeling Clint's dick inside her, stretching her. Completing her.

Clint grinned as he panted, his eyes watching Natasha's every movement as she rode him, her full breast bouncing with every thrust. She was very close as her walls tightened around him and she started rambling in Russian of all the things she wanted to do with and to him once they finished their mission. And he couldn't wait to take her up on those _fantasies_.

Suddenly Natasha screamed as she came around his cock, pulling him into his own orgasm, shouting her name as he spilled his load inside her.

Natasha collapsed on top of Clint as they rode out their orgasms together, both moaning and gasping for air as they came down from their highs. "Clint... I swear to whatever God that actually exists that that this seems to get better every single time we make love," Natasha whispered against the skin of her boyfriend's chest as they interlaced the fingers of his right hand with those of her right.

Clint chuckled lightly at Natasha's statement, the vibrations of his chest making Natasha smile at his amusement. "Agreed," he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly. "I love you Nat," he whispered into her long ruby locks.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she raised her head and kissed him softly.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so he was on top. "You ready for round two?" he whispered as he placed his hands on either side of her head, smirking down at her.

Natasha returned his smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. "Bring it on Barton," Natasha shot back.

And you can guess how many times Clint made Natasha scream in pleasure. If you get the idea.

**So, again I'm so sorry that I didn't get this finished earlier. Hoped you liked it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Where the shit starts hitting the fan

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 4, Avengers****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs.  
****Word Count:**** 1,124.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.**_**  
**_**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner, I've had a very **_**troublesome**_** (for lack of a better word) week but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Special thanks to the following for your reviews, love you guys for your continued support:  
**_**Malmal86  
wolfhawke26  
Precious93  
**_**Hope you all enjoy chapter four.**

**Chapter Four: Where the shit starts hitting the fan**

_**Friday...**_

The mission had gone well up until Friday. That's when the shit hit the fan. Literally.

Clint and Natasha were attending a ball hosted by their mark Zoltón Horvát, planning on terminating him after the fifty seven year-old made his speech. Natasha was wearing a black dress with a red belt almost the same shade as her hair and a pair of black heels while Clint wore a black suit, tie and shirt.

Just when Horvát started to make his speech, a shot suddenly rang out through the ballroom and Horvát was on the floor, dead. Shot perfectly between the eyes. Screams rang out through the room as the, now dead, mob leader bled out, his blood staining the wooden floor while the shooter was nowhere to be seen.

Clint and Natasha ran to one of the corners as the guests ran from the room. "Where do you think the sniper is?" Natasha whispered in Russian as Clint searched all the possible places the sniper could be within the room.

"Whoever he or she was, they're gone," Clint responded as he looked back at her. "Who do you think was after him other than S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Clint asked as they made their way out of the hotel.

"I'll give you one guess," Natasha muttered as they got onto the street. Suddenly, another shot rang out, making everyone duck.

"_Red Guardian_," Clint hissed as they took cover. "He's probably working with Horvát's competition," he stated as Natasha took out a gun she had strapped to her thigh. "You're gonna ruin that dress," he added as she passed him his bow which had condensed perfectly in her purse.

"I'm gonna drag you shopping with me when we get time off," Natasha half warned, half stated as she smirked slightly at him.

"Okay," Clint replied, knowing it was pointless to argue with the stubborn red head.

"And you just agree with that," Natasha teased before noticing Horvát's said competition arrived on the scene. "Have I ever told you that I hate it when you're right about our targets," she muttered as they made their way through the crowd.

"Twice... but this time I agree with you one hundred percent," Clint whispered as he caught her hand and pulled her into the car park, heading towards the car they had rented for the mission. When they spotted two gang members from Horvát's group come into the parking lot as well, Natasha pulled Clint to her, acting like the scared wife she was. Giving Clint time to hid her gun and his bow in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Seosamh... Ní féidir leat dul ar ais amach ann... D'fhéadfaí tú a fháil Gortaítear... Ní féidir liom a chaillean tú... (_Joseph... You can't go out there again... You could get hurt... I can't lose you..._)" Natasha whispered in Irish, pretending to be a very scared young woman.

"Natalie, beidh gach rud go breá... Beidh orainn a fháil ar ais go dtí an t-óstán agus ansin an chéad eitleán a thógáil amach anseo maidin amárach (_Everything will be alright... We'll get back to the hotel and then take the first plane out of here tomorrow morning_)," Clint replied as he wrapped his arms around her like the protective '_husband_' Joseph Smith was.

"Joseph... Are you and Natalie ok?" the older of the two men asked in poor English as they reached the couple.

"We're fine, Henry," Clint responded with a thick northern Dublin accent. "Do you know who shot Zoltón yet?"

"No but the enemy is working with an ex Red Room agent... _Red Guardian_," the other man replied, watching Natasha carefully as she continued to '_cry in fear_' in Clint's arms. "You and Natalie should get out of here... It's gonna be dangerous now," he added.

"Are you sure Victor? Can any of our gang deal with an assassin like _Red Guardian_?" Clint asked as he gripped Natasha closer to him.

"We'd be more afraid if we were dealing with _Hawkeye_ or _Black Widow_... Or even _Elektra_... But this fallen Russian; he'll be no problem once we find and corner him," Victor replied, smirking darkly. "He'll pay for my father's death," he snarled.

"I hope you get your revenge mate... You deserve it," Clint responded before leaning down to whisper in his partner's ear. "Nat, teacht ar: ligean ar a fháil amach anseo (_come on; let's get out of here_)," he whispered as he move them towards their car. He held the door open for her and let her get into the car before moving towards the driver's side of the car. He started the car and quickly left the car park.

"What do we do now? Shostakov took out our target... What info did Morse give him?" Natasha whispered, almost to herself.

"I'm gonna take out Shostakov... Find out what he knows about us... Find out why he terminated Horvát," Clint responded as they reached the hotel.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Natasha asked angrily (_more like afraid_) as she watched him drive into the hotel's parking lot.

Clint waited until he parked before turning to look at Natasha. "He hurt you Tasha... So forgive me for loving you because that's the reason why I want to torture and murder him for even thinking he had the right to hurt you," Clint stated, breathing heavily with barely controlled anger.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and turned her head from him, staring out the passenger side window.

Clint's anger softened as he noticed how scared Natasha really was and grabbed her left hand with his right, interlacing their fingers. "You're not gonna lose me Nat... I promise," he whispered as he raised his left hand to gently grab her chin and turn her face to look at him.

Natasha's first response was nodding as Clint leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I can't lose you," she whispered against his lips as he broke the kiss.

"You won't," Clint whispered, smiling at her lovingly. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for her. "Ba choir dúinn a fháil ar bun go dtí an seomra óstáin agus Phil glaoch (We should get up to the hotel room and call Phil)," he whispered as Natasha stepped out of the car.

Natasha nodded and grabbed his hands as he led her to the elevator. Time for a new plan of attack.

***** **_**Red Guardian's Hideout *****_

"Now come and get me _Hawkeye_," Shostakov whispered to himself as he started his plan of attack against the archer to try to harm Natasha. But he had yet to know it was the last plan he would think of to use to hurt Natasha.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I hope to have chapter five up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how quick I write it.**


	5. Promise

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 5, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs. Nor do I own **_**Shayne Ward's Something Worth Living For.**_**  
****Word Count:**** 2,243.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.**_**  
**_**Author's Note: ****I got this done today so I hope it's okay. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Special thanks to the following for your reviews, love you guys for your continued support:  
**_**wolfhawke26  
**_**Hope you all enjoy chapter five.**

**Chapter Five: Promise**

"Phil, no one had a clue what was going on; Shostakov knew exactly how to get to Horvát without anyone catching him in the hotel... The question is why did he kill Horvát? No, we don't know... Right, we'll leave once it's done... Alright... Understood, _Dad_... See you then..." Clint said as he hung up, throwing the phone onto the table as he walked into the bedroom, undoing his tie as he did so.

Natasha was sitting on the bed and was undoing her hair when Clint entered the bedroom, her heels tossed carelessly beside the wardrobe. "What did Coulson say?" she asked as he came over to the bed, coming closer to her.

"My new mission is to find and terminate _Red Guardian_ while we're still here... Fury _**ordered **__you_ that you are not to go within one hundred meters of Shostakov," Clint stated as he sat down beside her, pulling off his jacket at the same time.

"How are you gonna find him?" the red head asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers as she looked out the window onto the skyline of the Hungarian capital in an attempt to reassure herself that he would be fine.

"Find the HQ of the Dragons gang... I'll probably find him there," Clint whispered as he turned his head to bury his face in her hair. "But I'll deal with that in the morning," he added as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

"I need to shower," Natasha stated as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Clint watched as she walked away, afraid that she was trying to push him away. Well, that was until she turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want to come with me or are you gonna just stay there looking like an abandoned lost puppy?" she teased, smirking at him tauntingly.

Clint smirked in reply as he stood up and he followed her over to the bathroom, sighing internally with relief that she wasn't pissed off. "Are you sure that all you want to do is shower?" he teased as he started to strip off his shirt and tank top as they walked into the en suite.

Natasha returned his smirk as she turned to look at him. "It depends on what you are offering," she shot back before turning to look in the mirror, watching his every movement carefully. "Can you unzip the back of this please?"

Clint stepped up behind her and slowly unzipped the dress as he leant his chin on her left shoulder, smiling as she watched his movements vigilantly with a soft look in her eyes. Once the zip was fully down, he let the dress fall down and waited until she kicked it from her feet before bending his head and kissing her shoulder lovingly as he kept his gaze locked with hers in the mirror.

Natasha smiled as she reached around her back and unclasped the push up bra she was wearing. "Come on... We both need to shower," she stated as she pulled off her panties as she moved towards the shower. "And I think you need to lose the pants and boxers before you join me... Unless you want to get wet," she added, smirking as she caught the look of desire in his eyes; not just primal lust but love mixed in with it.

Clint quickly undressed as Natasha turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. He stood before her, not making a move towards her until she wanted him to. Natasha smiled at his gentleman like behaviour and caught his left hand, pulling him under the shower spray and closer to her. "Are you scared of a little bit of hot water?" she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body close to hers.

"Nah... I just wanted to wait for you to tell me what _you_ want," Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly before reaching behind her and grabbing the soap. Natasha smirked at him and turned to give him her back. Clint smiled and kissed her shoulder as he began to wash her back gently, taking time on each muscle, scar and dimple; his silent way of telling her that he wished that he could take each memory of pain from her mind and anyone who even thought of harming her would die a slow and painful death.

Natasha sighed in contentment as Clint massaged the muscles of her back. She moaned when he kissed her weak spot as he rested his hands on her hips as the warm water cascaded down onto their bodies. She turned around to face him, taking the soap out of his hands. "Turn," she whispered, smiling as he did as she requested. Natasha washed his back in a similar manner to him, taking care with each of his own scars and muscles, taking extra care on the scars she knew his father had given him as a boy.

Once she was finished cleaning his back, Natasha let him turn around again. Clint smiled and leant his forehead against hers, raising his left hand to caress her right cheek as she snaked his arms around his neck. He leant forward and caught her lips with his, kissing her with loving passion.

Natasha opened her mouth as she felt her lover seek entrance with his tongue, knowing he wanted to distract her (and himself) from the thoughts running through their minds. She moaned into the kiss as he pulled her closer to him with his right arm, their tongues fighting for domination.

Clint slowly pushed her body against the wall, trapping her body against the cool wet tiles of the shower with the hard but soft contours of his own body. They broke the kiss, gasping for air as Clint grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up until they could see eye to eye. Natasha smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hi," she whispered, pecking his lips gently before using the fingers of her right hand to trace his facial features affectionately.

"Hey," Clint whispered, returning her smile before seizing her lips in a hungry and fervent kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as they grinded against each other. Natasha grasped wet strands of sandy blonde hair firmly, which had previously matted to his head, as she moaned into his mouth.

"Bed... Now," she moaned into the kiss,, the water soaking their bodies as well as matting their hair to their heads. Clint only nodded before carrying her out into the bedroom, neither caring that they were still soaked from their shower.

Clint gently laid Natasha on the bed, breaking the kiss briefly as he crawled up the bed as she moved up until her head was near enough to the headboard. He smiled as he caught her lips briefly before moving his down her body, kissing, sucking and biting his way down her body as her hands came up to his hair, resuming their grip on the sandy strands.

Natasha arched her body into his touch, moaning loudly in approval as he took her left nipple into his mouth. "Oh God," she moaned as he brought his left hand up to palm her right tit. He smiled against her skin as he looked up at her face, her head thrown back in pleasure as he worshipped her body.

Clint grinned as he switched his lips to her other breast, his right hand palming her left tit while he trailed his left hand down her body until he reached her cunt, gently pushing two digits inside her. Natasha gasped loudly in pleasure, her hips bucking up to him as he continued his way down her body to her entrance, laying soft, biting kisses on her skin until he reached her clit.

He smiled up at her as he blew on her clit, making Natasha groan in appreciation at his actions, her grip on his hair tightening as he took her clit into his mouth. Clint grinned as he bared his teeth against the bundle of nerves and added another digit inside her. Natasha moaned loudly as he curled his calloused fingers inside her, the said calloused digits sending the red head's scenes into chaos. "Fuck... Oh God... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came around his digits and in his mouth, screaming so loudly, they were lucky that the hotel was sound proofed or there would be a lot of complaints to the receptionists.

Clint grinned as he lapped up the rewards of his ministrations, gently pulling his fingers out of her, making her whine in protest at his teasing. "You are... a... troublesome... tease," Natasha murmured as he kissed his way back up her body.

"I don't think you are complaining," Clint teased when he reached her lips, claiming them hungrily, letting her taste herself in his mouth. She moaned into the kiss as she allowed him entrance, letting him shove his tongue into her mouth to let their tongues battle for control.

"Maybe," Natasha teased as she reached down between them and grabbed his cock, pumping him firmly. She grinned as he groaned loudy at her actions, resting his head in the crook of her neck as her small pale hand continued to pump him slowly but firmly.

"Tease," Clint groaned into her ear before moaning loudly as she gripped the base of his length tightly, making her grin in response at his reaction.

"Get... Inside me... Now," Natasha moaned as Clint bit down on her weak spot, causing her to tighten her hand around him.

Clint nodded and let her position him at her entrance. He slowly slid inside her, making them both groan loudly in appreciation as he filled her completely. "God... This... Never gets... old," Clint whispered as he placed his left arm on the pillow beside her head while his right hand rested on her hip.

Natasha nodded in agreement as she wrapped her left leg around his waist, moving her other one to rest on his shoulder, letting him go deeper inside her. When she bit her bottom lip and tugged on his hair, Clint started to move slowly inside her. They both moaned and grunted loudly as they met each other thrust for thrust.

Clint buried his face in the crook of Natasha's neck, panting as her walls tightened around him as he thrusted harder inside her. He pulled up, placing both hands on either side of her head as he made his thrusts harder and deeper inside her, all the while keeping the pace slow and steady.

"Oh... God... Yes... Clint... Right there..." Natasha moaned. throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint thrusted hard inside her, hitting all the right spots inside her.

Clint grinned as Natasha gasped in pleasure at his efforts. "That's it Nat... Tell me what you want..." Clint ordered as he bent his head down and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting on the erect nub. "And the fact that you're shouting the name of the only one who makes you feel this good is a bonus," he added teasingly as he felt her tighten further around him.

"Oh... Fuck..." Natasha moaned as Clint whispered possessive statements against her skin. She'd never tell him but she loved when he whispered the possessive things like that in her ear. Not that she'd ever tell him. Ever.

Clint grinned as he grabbed her left leg and placed it on his shoulder, going further inside her. And that was all that was needed to send Natasha over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around him, her pulsing walls pulling Clint into his own orgasm.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came, his seed spilling inside her. He collapsed on top of her, both panting as they came down from their highs.

"Fuck," Natasha whispered as Clint moved off of her, kissing her tenderly as he rolled over.

"Yeah," Clint whispered as he pulled her into him, Natasha willingly, curling into his body. "I know a good song to describe how I'm feeling right now," he chuckled as the lyrics came to mind.

"Mmm... what song?" Natasha whispered as she rested her head in the crook of the archer's neck, her left hand interlacing with his right.

"Shayne Ward's 'Something Worth Living For'," Clint whispered, turning his head and kissing her forehead, smiling as she chuckled in response.

"You have to be one of the cheesiest men that has ever walked this earth," Natasha mumbled as she kissed his collar bone lovingly. "I love you Clint," she whispered as she closed her eyes, snuggling further into his side.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered. "And I don't wanna leave you all by yourslef while I find _Red Guardian_... But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible... I'll never leave you to fend for yourself ever again," Clint whispered as he tightened his grip around her.

"Promise?" Natasha whispered as she leant up on her right elbow to look at him.

"Promise," Clint whispered as he leant up and kissed her softly. It was a tricky promise and _Red Guardian_ would have a very hard time trying to make Clint break.

**So what do you think? Hope to have chapter six up soon with a further two chapters after that. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Execution

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 6, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs.  
****Word Count:**** .****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.**_**  
**_**Author's Note: ****I'm gonna apologise in advance for the possible graphic images that one may imagine in reading this chapter. If you do not like violence or have a poor stomach, please don't read this chapter; I don't want anyone suffering from nightmares for this. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Special thanks to the following for your reviews, love you guys for your continued support:  
**_**wolfhawke26  
agentromanoffblackwidow  
**_**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Execution**

Clint woke up at 05.59, just as the sun began to break through the lace curtains. He sighed as he opened his eyes, turning his head to the left. His mouth and nose was met by long, ruby locks. He smiled as he inhaled the essence of his lover, her hair smelling of vanilla, sex and just plain Natasha.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha mumbled sleepily against the skin of his chest once she heard his breathing changed, indicating he was awake.

"How long are you awake?" Clint responded as he brought his left hand up to her hair, stroking it gently as he laid a loving kiss to the crown of her head. He chuckled lightly as she sighed in slight frustration at the fact he answered her question with one of his own.

"Around ten minutes," Natasha muttered as she snuggled further into his chest. "Now, will you answer my question?" she whispered as she tightened the fingers of her left hand on his right.

Clint chuckled at her sleepy demand and kissed her temple lovingly. "I was thinking about how much of a lucky son of a bitch I am," he whispered against the skin of her forehead.

Natasha smiled and leaned on her right elbow to look at him. "Oh... And why are you so lucky?" she whispered as she pulled her left hand from his to trace his sternum gently.

Clint smiled at Natasha's question as he reached down and kissed her gently. "You chose me," he whispered against her lips as he brought his left hand up to her face, tracing the skin lovingly.

Natasha smiled and chuckled at Clint's revelation. "And you chose me... I guess we're both just as lucky," Natasha whispered before kissing him gently again. She grinned as she felt the vibration of his chest as he chuckled happily at her words.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so he was on top, balancing his weight on his forearms. He grinned as he felt her breath hitch in surprise at his actions. "As much as I want to stay and spend the day breaking the bed with you, I've got a mission to get to," he stated as he pulled away from her luscious lips that were very addicting, given their current position.

Natasha visibly flinched at the mention of her lover's mission. She opened her mouth to speak, to say anything, but nothing seemed right in her mind. Nothing that wouldn't make her look weak or anything that would make her seem uncaring.

Clint noticed the look of internal torment in his girlfriend's eyes and placed his hand on her cheek, making her lock eyes with him again. "I'll be careful... I promise," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly as reassurance he'd be back in her arms soon.

Natasha cupped his cheek as she opened her mouth to respond but deciding to bite her bottom lip and nod, kissing him again. "Okay... Just... Just be careful," she whispered against his lips.

Clint smiled softly and kissed her again, whispering, "I will... I promise," before pulling away and going to get ready. It was time for the _Hawk_ to go hunting.

*** * * Four and a Half Hours Later * * ***

"_Widow_, I've found the Dragons' Den (_A/N: 'Dragons' Den' - Anyone get the pun?)_... I'm gonna maintain semi radio silence until I'm out and clear of the building," _Hawkeye_ stated as he begun to scale down from the roof of the building he was on.

"Copy that, _Hawk_," Natasha replied over the intercom; Clint had decided that he wanted to keep radio contact with her during the duration of his mission - a way to keep them both sane. "Be careful, Clint," she added before she heard the beep of semi silence.

Clint smiled slightly at the concern Natasha was showing; all the other agents at S.H.E.I.L.D. thought she was a cold-hearted, insensetive bitch but Clint knew otherwise. Maria, Fury and Coulson knew that as well but nothing near the level of what Clint knew. He smiled as he thought of Natasha lying on her bed beside him, sleeping peacefully as she had her head laid in the crook of his neck, her fingers interlaced with his. He put back on his _Hawkeye_ facade as he entered the gangs' base, one thought crossing his mind before putting the mask on; he was gonna complete this mission by eight o'clock tonight and get the fuck back to the hotel. Back to Natasha.

*** * * Half an Hour Later * * ***

"Out of the building, _Widow_... And I have _Red Guardian_ in my sights..." _Hawkeye_ recited as he climbed onto the building, following Shostakov carefully. The said assassin walked towards a barely lit alleyway. _Hawkeye_ followed him, stopping at the edge of the roof he was on. He took a net arrow from his quiver and shot it at the entrance to the alleyway, making the dead end a dead end on both sides.

"I was wondering when you would come to kill me," _Red Guardian_ called out in Russian as he turned around to face the way he had walked into the alleyway. "Is this how I die? A simple death?" he called out tauntingly.

"Oh no Shostakov... You don't deserve an easy death," Clint replied as he aimed a gas arrow at the ex Red Room agent; the arrow was to make sure the assassin would feel every injury he was about to recieve.

"Oh... And why do you say that?" the black haired man questioned before gasping as _Hawkeye_ released the arrow, making the assassin inhaled the gas. "Are you planning in killing me by a slow posion? Isn't that an amateur's move?"

"Nah... It's a posion to cause your body to slow down but your whole nerve system is heighten so you can feel the tiniest thing," _Hawkeye_ explained as he climbed down to the alleyway. "I'm guessing you know why I did that?" he sneered as he walked over to the slow moving agent.

"Planning to torture me before delivering the final blow," Alexei coughed as he tried to throw a left hook at _Hawkeye_ which was quickly blocked by the archer.

"Something like that... Yeah," _Hawkeye_ replied as he twisted the Russian's arm until he heard several satisfying cracks, which made _Red Guardian_ howl in pain as the archer broke the top parts of the Radius and Ulna as well as the Carpals, Metacarpals and Phalanx. "The biggest mistake of your life was even _thinking_ that you could hurt Natasha... And I'll make sure Ivan Petrovitch and _Winter Soldier_ recieve the same punishement as you," _Hawkeye_ snarled as he moved further up the arm in his hands, breaking the rest of the bones in the forearm and the Humerus, making _Red Guardian_ cry out in pain.

"How... do you plan... on doing that?" Alexei gasped in pain, glaring at the archer.

"The same way I did finding you... Get info on them. Find them. And kill them... It's as easy as '_One, Two, Three_.'" _Hawkeye_ stated before putting his left foot on the base of _Red Guardian_'s thigh before stamping so hard that he broke the Femur and Patella, making Alexei scream in agony.

_Hawkeye_ let _Red Guardian_ fall to the ground, the man howling in pain as he landed face first, breaking his nose and jaw in the process. The assassin tried to move but made no progress by the time _Hawkeye_ kicked him in the ribs, breaking several in the act.

_Hawkeye_ grabbed _Red Guardian_ by the throat and pulled him up before pushing him against the alley wall. "And now; the execution of _Red Guardian_ - the coward," _Hawkeye_ claimed as he stood away and aimed an arrow in between the Russian's eyes. "Hope you burn in Hell," he muttered in Russian before letting the arrow fly, nailing the assassin perfectly between the eyes. The Russian's body slumped to the ground, blood pumping from the wound, pooling the floor around the body.

"Clint? Have I ever told you that you can be one of the scariest bastards?" Natasha whispered over the intercom just as Clint began to climb up a fire exit.

"Only when someone even plans on hurting you," he replied, chuckling as he hear her sigh in relief that he was okay.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she sat down on the bed, lying in one of his shirts.

"Perfectly fine. ETA to hotel, twenty minutes. I'll see you when I get there," he whispered as he prowled in the shadows.

"Hurry up so," Natasha responded, smiling at the fact her boyfriend was okay. Now all that was left was to get rid of the mole in her '_father's_' agency.

**So what do you think about this chapter? Any thoughts? I've got two/ three more chapters for this story so keep a look out.**


	7. Something Worth Living For

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 7, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs.  
****Word Count:**** 1,390****.****  
****Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.**_**  
**_**Author's Note: ****Thank you to **_**shenshen1977**_** for being my beta for this chapter, a million thanks are nowhere near enough to portray my thanks.****  
****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Special thanks to the following for your reviews, love you guys for your continued support:  
**_**wolfhawke26  
agentromanoffblackwidow  
**_**I'm gonna stop ranting and let you guys read the new chapter****.**

**Chapter Seven: Something Worth Living For**

Clint arrived back at the hotel in exactly twenty minutes, having debriefed with Coulson on the way back. He smiled when he entered the room, spotting his lover lying on the bed, wearing only, what seemed to be, his shirt. "Is someone comfortable?" he teased as he stood at the door of the bedroom, smirking as Natasha looked up from the book she was reading, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah... After all, I did choose this shirt," Natasha replied, smirking at the archer as he pouted slightly.

"Troublesome..." Clint muttered as he dropped his equipment bag on the floor before making his way over to the bed. "May I join?" he asked, indicating to the empty space beside her.

"Mmmm... Why should I let you in?" Natasha teased, smirking as her boyfriend pouted at her behaviour.

"Because you love me," Clint stated as he pulled off his tactical vest and wife beater before climbing onto the bed beside the red head.

"True," Natasha shrugged before leaning down and kissing Clint softly. "I'm glad you're back, Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips, smiling lovingly as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek.

"So am I, Nat," Clint whispered as Natasha placed her book on the bedside locker before climbing on top of him. "I love you," he murmured into his mouth as their lips met sloppily, his right hand wrapping around her waist while he cupped her face with his left.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she gripped his hair tightly with her left hand while her right rested on his chest.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air as Clint sat up, bringing his hands up to the front of the shirt. He began to undo the buttons as he leant forward to suck on the weak spot on her neck, making Natasha throw her head back and moaning her approval.

"Do you want Fury to split us up? Because I swear he's gonna murder you for all the marks you've left on my neck," Natasha stated as she let Clint undo his shirt that she was wearing.

"He gave us his blessings... I don't think he cares... Especially when we both know who is responsible for Hill's own hickey," Clint mumbled before kissing her gently.

"Mmm..." Natasha moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. She moaned loudly into his mouth when he ran his hands under the shirt, running his hands over her breasts teasingly.

"And you're not even wearing a bra," Clint teased as he palmed her tits firmly.

"And waste energy, knowing you would take it off when you got back..." Natasha mumbled as she let him push off the shirt.

"You stole a pair of my boxers," the archer observed as he rested his hands on her hips, just above the waistband of the said boxers, rubbing her skin caring with his calloused fingertips.

"And?" Natasha muttered before gasping as Clint bit down hard on her weak spot, leaving his mark on her usually pale skin.

"I like you wearing my clothes," he mumbled as he moved his lips down to her chest, sucking and biting where he thought was suitable, given their current positions.

"Of... course... y-... you... would," the red head muttered in between gasps as her boyfriend took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily on the erect nub. "Oh... God... Yes... Clint," Natasha moaned, gripping his hair harder while she threw her hair back.

Clint grinned against her skin as he tugged on the boxers she was wearing, making Natasha pull back from him so he could remove the troublesome fabric. Once that was off, their lips collided hungrily – teeth, tongue and all clashing.

Natasha tugged on the waistband of his pants and boxers, indicating she wanted them off. Now. Clint raised his hips for his girlfriend's_ not-so-subtly_ indication she wanted him to get naked as quickly as possible. Natasha quickly pulled Clint's pants and boxers off before grasping his length firmly, pumping him slowly.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned as she pumped him slowly. He brought his left hand to her cunt, brushing her clit with his thumb as he pushed to fingers inside her in response to the smug smirk she gave his guttural moan.

"Oh Clint," Natasha moaned in Russian into said man's mouth as he curled his fingers inside her, causing her to arch her body towards his touch.

"What is it Nat?" Clint whispered into her mouth as their tongues met sloppily as they continued to torture each other's body. "What do you want?"

"You... Want y-... Need you... inside me," Natasha moan-requested as added another finger inside her.

Clint grinned and nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out of her, making her groan in protest but positioned him at her entrance. She slowly slid down on his length, making both of them groan in pleasure as Clint filled her to completion.

They gasped as Natasha started to move her hips slowly, setting a steady pace as they kissed while she rode him. "You're... gorgeous... Have I told you... that lately, Natasha?" Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist under the shirt.

"Very c-... complimentary... today... Clint..." Natasha teased gasped as she put her arms on his shoulders, using them as leverage as she rode him steadily.

"You... de-... deserve it... Baby," Clint replied as he tightened his arms around her waist. "I like t-... that shirt... on you," he added as Natasha threw her head back at the sensation of him inside her.

"Well... aren't y-... you a smug... possessive man," Natasha mumbled as her wall began to tighten around his dick, her orgasm building with each of their thrusts. She gasped loudly when Clint braced his feet on the bed, changing both depth and angle inside her.

"Only... for... you," he groaned before latching his lips to her collar bone, sucking and biting on the skin. He snaked his left hand down to their fronts and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing her clit in firm, circular motions.

Natasha moaned loudly at her partner's actions, bringing her right hand to grip his hair tightly and pull his mouth to hers, kissing him hungrily as she felt herself grow further and further towards going over the edge. "God... I'm close... Really close Clint," the red head moaned into his mouth as her walls fluttered around him.

"C... come... with... me," Clint requested as he gripped her hips tighter, pounding into her from beneath her.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came around his length, his name mixed with Russian statements and profanities.

The tightening of Natasha's walls and the sight of her coming to completion while wearing his shirt pulled Clint over the edge with his red haired lover, shouting, "NATASHA!" as he came with her.

Clint collapsed onto the bed, pulling Natasha with him, both of them breathing heavily from their activities. "You're perfect," Clint whispered in Russian before kissing her temple gently as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're not so bad yourself," Natasha mumbled playfully against his neck, making Clint chuckle. She brought her left hand up to his chest, tracing his sternum lovingly. "I love you," she whispered as she leant up on her elbow to look at him. "I... I was... scared... I was scared earlier... I was scared that I'd lose you," she confessed as she moved her hand up so she could trace his lips with the tips of her fingers.

"You're not going to lose me Nat... I promise," Clint whispered as he brought his left hand to cup her cheek. "I love you too much to let you be on your own ever again," he whispered before kissing her tenderly. Suddenly, he flipped them over so he was on top, allowing Clint to straddle her body possessively. "How about I show you one of the advantages of our alone time?" he whispered against her lips as he trailed his hands over her body.

Natasha grinned into their kiss as Clint grabbed her thighs firmly. "Show me what you got, Barton," she whispered tauntingly against his lips.

Let's just say that Clint and Natasha were almost late for their flight from their (_very_ _active_) late night. If you get the idea.

**Hehe, this was fun to write... Any comments?**

**Oh, and a teaser for the next chapter: **_**Clint and Natasha deal with the mole.**_


	8. Cleaning out the bird rodent

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 8, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs.  
****Word Count:**** 2,502.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.  
****Author's Note:****Thank you to the following who reviewed, is following, favourited and read this story.  
I decided to write this quickly and got it finished so I hope you enjoy chapter eight (forgive me for any typos didn't proof read it).**

**Chapter Eight: Cleaning Out the Bird Rodent**

"How long until we touch down?" Natasha mumbled childishly against Clint's shoulder where she had it resting for most of the plane flight.

"Around fifteen minutes... Your _dad_ wants to see us the minute we get back to base," Clint whispered, smiling as Natasha chuckled sleepily. "Poor baby, did I wear you out last night?" he teased before kissing the crown of her head lightly.

"Maybe," Natasha muttered, inwardly smirking as she remembered exactly how her lover had worn her out. "It's not as if you didn't enjoy it," she added, smirking as Clint tightened the grip of his left hand on her right.

"Yeah, well it's far more easier to see the hickeys on your neck rather the marks you left on me," Clint stated, smirking as Natasha groaned in realisation; he had so love bites on her skin over the past week, it was going to be a bitch to cover them all up.

"If Maria or Coulson start teasing me about those said marks, you'll be sleeping on the floor for two weeks," Natasha warned half heartedly; she actually had a better idea to get payback on him – involving a certain type of ring. If you get the idea.

"Troublesome," Clint muttered in Russian under his breath, making Natasha giggle at his obvious disapproval of her _spoken_ punishment.

"Mmm... But you still love me," Natasha mumbled, smiling as her boyfriend kissed her head lovingly.

"That," Clint started as he caught her chin gently, pulling her up to face him which made her open her eyes to lock them with his. "And I'm yours..." he whispered before kissing her softly.

Natasha smiled against his lips. "And I'm yours," she whispered when they pulled away, smiling softly at the soft, loving look in her boyfriend's stormy grey eyes.

Clint returned her smile before wrapping his left arm over her shoulders. "When we get back to the apartment, do you want to watch a movie or something?" the archer whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his chest.

"Mmm... yeah, what movie?" she whispered, knowing full well that she would not know the movie he would suggest; she had only seen a handful of films, all of which she could be count on one hand.

"Some Walt Disney Classics, some novel-turn-movie classics... Any objections?" Clint stated as he felt Natasha's breathing hitch as the plane caught a little turbulence as the pilot began to begin his touchdown sequence.

"Relax," Clint whispered before he was interrupted by the pilot speaking over the intercom, telling the passengers that the plane was setting down and it would be five to ten minutes before they would be off the plane.

"Easy for you to say," Natasha muttered, sighing as she tried to relax, thankful that Clint had thrown his left hand over her shoulder which made it that bit easier.

"Half an hour until base," she muttered, almost to herself; there was gonna be war when they got to HQ.

* * * **Helicarrier, somewhere above New York City * * ***

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, welcome back... And job well done," Coulson greeted his two favourite agents, both agents dressed in their S.H.E.I.L.D. uniforms as they had changed on the way back to base.

"Good to be back Coulson," Natasha responded, smiling at their handler while Clint just nodded.

"Fury wants to see you in his office immediately," the suit stated before tuning and walking away from the assassins.

Clint looked at Natasha who was smirking as they both began to walk towards their boss' office. "What do you think your _dad_ wants?" Clint asked in Russian as they walked.

"The mole," Natasha responded in the same tongue, catching Clint's eye as he clenched his fist.

"Can I put an arrow through one of her eyes?" Clint asked, continuing the conversation in Russian so the other agents wouldn't understand them.

"Let's see what Fury wants first... Otherwise I don't care," the red head replied as they dame to the Director's office.

Clint knocked on the door. They heard a firm, "Enter," and did as ordered.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton... Another job well done... And well done to you Agent Barton; _Red Guardian_. I've seen the report you gave Coulson after he debriefed you; it shows that you refused to give the assassin any mercy... Should S.H.E.I.L.D. be worried about that?" Fury asked, looking at the archer with a blank face.

"No Sir," Clint responded, watching Natasha out of the corner of his eye. "He made a big and unforgiveable mistake... He got what he deserved... The fact that S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Council wanted him dead is just an advantage to this agency," he added, looking the Director straight in the eye.

"Just needed to ask Barton," Fury stated as he closed the file in front of him. "Now I need to know what we are going to do with the mole in this agency," he added just as Colson and Hill entered the office.

"We need some sort of plan of attack," Maria added as the Assistant Director walked over to the Director, handing him a file.

"We find her, bring her to an interrogation room, interrogate her, get the info out of her and then let the Director figure out the best way to condemn her betrayal... What else do we need?" Clint asked as he looked around the room.

"And what do you think is the best way to condemn her actions?" Fury asked as he watched the archer and Russian carefully; Natasha had yet to voice her opinion and Clint looked set to kill the mole.

"Well, personally, I want to put an arrow through one of her eyes but I'd be wasting an arrow," Clint responded.

"What about you, Agent Romanoff? Agent Morse's actions were more directed at harming you," Fury stated, making the red head look at him.

"We get all the info out of her... Find out who else she was working with and why she did it... Then you decide what to do with her," Natasha replied calmly; neither Clint nor her were going to deal with killing the bitch no matter how much they wanted to kill her.

"Okay then... Coulson, go check the interrogation rooms for the best suited one to bring Agent Morse to... Hill, when Coulson finds the best suited interrogation room, you will bring Morse to that room. If she asks why you need her to go to the room, tell her that she is needed to interrogate a prisoner... Barton, Romanoff, you two will help me interrogate the mole," Fury ordered, Coulson leaving immediately after he was given his orders. "Any questions?"

"None Sir," the three remaining agents responded at the same time.

"Romanoff, who else do you think Agent Morse was working with?" Fury asked, making Clint frown in confusion and turn towards the red haired Russian.

"There could be several possibilities, Sir," Natasha replied, avoiding Clint's gaze carefully. "She went to an ex-Red Room agent... There's no way of telling that she didn't go to _Winter Soldier_ or _Ivan Petrovitch_," she stated, watching for the reaction of the Director, Hill and Clint.

"And if she did?" Fury asked, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Then we are in trouble," Natasha responded truthfully, finally looking Clint in the eye.

The archer was about to make a comment but was interrupted by his handler speaking through the comms, stating that interrogation room 7361 was most suitable.

"Understood Coulson... Hill, find Morse and convince her to go to that room... Romanoff, Barton and I will be there," Fury ordered as he stood up. Maria nodded and caught Natasha's eye briefly before leaving; the brunette knew that if Morse had told the two people Natasha had mention, they really would be in trouble – Natasha and Clint more than anyone else.

"I'll give you two a few minutes before you go to the interrogation room," Fury stated before leaving the room, leaving the two agents alone together.

"Cl-..." Natasha started but was cut off by Clint pulling her into a tight hug.

"If she did tell those two bastards, I won't let them touch you," Clint whispered into his girlfriend's ear, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist. "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," he stated.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around his back, nodding her head at her lover's words. "Okay," she whispered eventually, pulling away from him slowly, not wanting to part from his touch. Well from him in general.

Clint smiled softly before kissing her gently. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered before pulling away from him. "Come on... The sooner we get this done the sooner we get to go home," Natasha stated as she caught his hand and pulled him out of the office. It was time to do some exterminating.

*** * * Ten Minutes Later * * ***

"Why was I requested for this interrogation Hill? Usually the Director waits until his precious star agent is here for this sort of requirement," Morse stated as they came to interrogation room 7361.

"This interrogation involves a Russian operative that Agent Romanoff once knew... that Agent Romanoff once knew... Your job is to see if this agent is a matter of interest... If so, Agent Romanoff will deal with him... If not, we don't need to deal with him," Hill responded, smirking lightly as Morse frowned and sighed in frustration; she wasn't as valued as Natasha was in the Director's eye _(no pun intended by 'in the Director's eye')_.

"So the Director wants to keep his precious _daughter_ safe," Morse stated, hissing '_daughter'_ venomously.

"Yeah, well that's the same with all dad's; they'll protect their daughters regardless," Maria stated as they stepped into the room.

"Whatever Hill... What the fuck are you playing at, leading me to an empty interrogation room?" the blonde hissed, turning around to glare at the brunette but Hill was already gone, the door clicking as the Assistant Director locked the room.

"Because you are the suspect," came the deep voice of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Director, making _Mockingbird_ turn her head to look at the Director. _ Black Widow _and_ Hawkeye_ stood close enough in the far left corner, watching the blonde haired agent carefully.

"And I'm the suspect, why?" _Mockingbird_ hissed, glaring at the three agents in front of her.

"We know that you gave info to _Red Guardian_," _Black Widow_ started, glaring at the blonde.

"And that info was about a mission Agent Romanoff and myself were going to be sent on," _Hawkeye_ added, glaring murderously at _Mockingbird_.

"And you have proof of that? You believe some Russian over a fellow American Clint... Wow, you really have been caught in _Black Widow's_ web," _Mockingbird_ hissed, glaring at the archer.

_Hawkeye_ growled and made to move forward, his fists clenched tightly but he was stopped when Natasha put her hand on his left forearm, indicating he shouldn't do anything yet. Clint caught her eye and when Natasha nodded, he relaxed lightly as he leaned against the wall again.

"Morse, who else did you give this info to?" Fury asked as he stood straight in front of her.

"I'm not the mole, Sir," _Mockingbird_ lied. "Should you not be asking _Romanoff_ over there? She is Russian after all... There's no proof that she hasn't turned back to the Red Room and told _Red Guardian_ to blame me," the blonde hissed, glaring at _Black Widow_.

"Why would I go back to people who used me and torture me since I was five while _Ivan Petrovitch, Red Guardian _and _Winter Soldier_ raped me at various stages since I was thirteen?" Natasha hissed, giving _Mockingbird_ a murderous glare of his own.

_Mockingbird_ froze as the words came from _Black Widow's_ mouth; no matter how much she hated the red head, she didn't like the idea of a fellow female agent being raped. And at such a young age as well. "So you blame me for telling _Red Guardian_," she stated rather than asked, knowing it was not futile for her to lie as her two minute silence had given the truth to the agents.

"We have info and evidence that you did... We want to know did you tell anyone else other than _Red Guardian_?" Fury asked as the blonde agent stood down.

"No... I only gave the info to _Red Guardian_... But," she started, looking down and sighing before looking back up at the two agents across from her. "He was working with _Winter Soldier _and_ Ivan Petrovitch_... The Red Room is still in activation," she confessed.

Clint looked at Natasha quickly, noting how she looked very pale at Morse's observation. "You do realise that what you have done has not only put Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton in harm's way but also every other agent in this agency," Fury stated, glaring at the agent in front of him.

"Y-... yes, Sir," she responded weakly, refusing to met the eyes of anyone in the room.

"Agent Morse, you are hereby no longer an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. and are under arrest for treachery against this agency and the US government," Fury stated as two junior agent officers entered the room and cuffed the blonde. They lead her out of the room, heading towards a holding cell. "I will inform the council and see what they want to do to her. They'll most likely wanted her to face a death penalty. You two have two weeks off as a result of what has happened today and over the course of the past week," Fury stated, looking at the two before leaving the two alone.

Clint turned to Natasha the minute they were alone. "Nat?" he whispered as he stood in front of her, watching his girlfriend carefully.

Natasha looked at him, her eyes full of fear and pain. Clint knew that look: it meant she was remembering what had happened to her when she was still in the Red Room. The archer cupped her face with his left hand while his right rested on her hip. "It's okay Nat... You're not there anymore... They can't hurt you anymore... I won't let them," he whispered as he brought her close to him, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

Natasha nodded and wrapped her arms around Clint's waist, pulling herself closer to him. She eventually nodded, sighing as she closed her eyes and let herself find comfort in Clint's touch. "Can we go back to my apartment?" she eventually whispered against his chest, hoping that they could leave the Helicarrier as soon as possible.

"Of course Baby... whatever you want to do Nat," Clint whispered as Natasha pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, both of them walking out of the room. He'd do everything to make sure she felt better. And starting with a movie marathon would be a good way to start.

**Any comments on this chapter? Good? Bad?**

**Anyways, one more chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this story so far.**


	9. Every Day I Love You a Little Bit More

**Fanfic:****Budapest Ch. 9, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avengers or any of its characters; I'm only writing these Fanfics to clear my own imagination. I apologise for any OCCs. Nor do I own **_**JLS' 'Love You More'**_**; I'm just borrowing the lyrics that inspired me for this chapter (and this story).  
****Word Count:**** 3,120.****  
Summary:**** Basically a different version of what could have happened in Budapest. Bobbi's angry and jealous about Clint and Natasha's relationship so she gives info about the two assassins' upcoming mission in the Hungarian capital to Red Guardian. Rated M for violence, mature content, smut and fluff in later chapters, and language. Clintasha, implied RedBird. Happens two months after '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends.' 'Where We Belong'**_** series.  
****Author's Note: ****This is the last chapter of this story (don't kill me)... there is more stories in this series so don't worry. I'll probably finish my other story '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' first before I start any other story or upload any of those that I have started. But I do have more stories in progress or started, I'm just waiting for the right time to finish them all. This week is gonna be very busy for me so I know for a fact that it won't be this week.  
Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ reviewed this story. Thank you for all the support, I can't thank you guys enough for your support.  
Thank you to the following for their reviews for chapter eight (and seven), I can't thank you guys enough:  
**_**Guest (Ch. 8, 2**__**nd**__** March 2013: please sign in so I can thank you properly... I'm glad you like my writing even though I never seem to proof read what I write; I hope you like the last chapter of this section of the 'Where We Belong' series. And also, things do get better for Natasha in order stories of this series).  
wolfhawke26 (hope this chapter is okay for a final chapter for this instalment).**_

**Okay, I really need to shut up and let you guys read on. So without further ado, here's the last chapter of this version of '**_**Budapest**_**.'**

**Chapter Nine: Every Day I Love You a Little Bit More.**

Natasha and Clint arrived back at Natasha's apartment within half an hour. They showered together (_only showered_) before changing into clean, comfortable clothes. After they had changed, Clint went to put on some movies in the living room while Natasha went to the kitchen and put on two packets of popcorn.

"Baby... How many packets of popcorn have you put on?" Clint asked as he came into the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of grey sweat pants with the rim of his boxers showing. He smiled at her raised eyebrow and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Two," Natasha replied, turning her head to look at him, smiling at the childlike look on her boyfriend's face. He returned her smile before laying a smile kiss on the area of her skin that wasn't covered by the strap of her red tank top.

"What are you thinking?" Clint whispered against her skin, smirking as she shiver at the contact of his warm breath on her cool skin.

"Nothing really... Just... content... right now," she whispered as she turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. She smiled then kissed him soundly.

"And why are you so content?" Clint whispered against her lips, smiling happily as she giggled childishly.

"We get to spend the next two weeks doing whatever we want," she whispered childishly, smirking as he chuckled at her carefree behaviour.

"Mmm... That does sound very promising," Clint whispered, smiling. They kissed lightly again before being interrupted by the beeping of the microwave, indicating the popcorn was done. Natasha turned around and got a large bowl for the popcorn while Clint went to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of cider. He grabbed a blanket out of the hot press and headed out to the living room.

Natasha was already sitting down on the couch, the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her while she looked at the cover of the films he had set out. "Most of these are cartoons," the red head observed, smirking as she looked up at him. "Feeling nostalgic," she teased as he sat down beside her.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her before he responded. "Haha Nat... I know you have never seen any of those films so you're stuck with watching them tonight," Clint stated as Natasha moved her head so she could rest it on his chest. He placed the blanket over their legs before grabbing the DVD remote and the bowl of popcorn, pressing play on the remote.

"What's the name of this?" Natasha whispered as the ads played. From what she could tell, it was a cartoon done by Walt Disney.

"'_The_ _Lion_ _King_'... The next one we're gonna watch is '_The_ _Aristocats'_ and then '_Bambi,_'" Clint stated as he placed the popcorn on Natasha's thighs.

"All of them cartoons," Natasha stated as she took the can of beer Clint offered her. "You are a big child," she mumbled, smiling as she looked up at him.

Clint returned her smile and kissed her softly before they both snuggled down to watch the classic cartoon film.

*** * * Just over Four Hours Later * * ***

"Okay... Clint, you are the biggest child ever," Natasha teased as Clint threw more popcorn into his mouth, smirking up at him as he pouted.

"But you still love me," Clint whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Did you enjoy the movies?" he whispered against her lips.

Instead of reply straight away, Natasha put the bowl on the table before climbing into Clint's lap. "Yes, I did... Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him gently, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"No problem, Nat... You deserved tonight," the archer whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around the red head's waist.

"If we ever refer to Budapest, I'm referring to the fact that I can't lose you," Natasha confessed as she pulled away from his lips, watching his movements carefully.

Clint smiled slightly and nodded. "And if I refer to it; the first time we met was the best decision of my life... And you'll never lose me," Clint whispered before claiming Natasha's lips hungrily.

Natasha grinned into the kiss before moaning as Clint pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, thanking whatever God that actually existed that Clint had decided to go without a top. It made it easier for them to get to the point – she never was a patient creature.

"Clint... want... you," Natasha mumbled into his mouth as said man trailed his hands down to her thighs and gripped them, pulling them apart so she could straddle him better.

"Want you too Nat," Clint whispered as he moved his hands up to the hem of her shirt, tugging on the fabric so he pull it off her body.

Natasha pulled away from him and raised her arms to let her boyfriend pull her tank top over her head. Clint threw the fabric over his shoulder before trailing her arms around his girlfriend's back, looking for the clasp of her bra. When he couldn't find it, he raised an eyebrow at her which was silently telling the red head '**what-the-fuck?**'

Natasha smirked at her boyfriend before grabbing his hands and bringing them up to the valley of her breasts. "If the clasp of my bra isn't at the back, where else could it be?" she teased as she placed the archer's hands on the clasp.

Clint smirked and unclasped her bra. "Well now I know that," He stated before leaning forward and taking her left nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily on the rapidly erecting nub.

"Fuck," Natasha moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint used his lips on her body. The ex Russian was sure that he was going to leave more marks on her body by the end of the night. And she was certain it was going to be very hard for her to get out of bed in the morning... or whenever they decided to get out of bed.

"Do you have any requests for tonight?" Clint mumbled against her skin before switching his lips to her other breast, sucking just as hungrily on the nipple as he had done to her left breast.

Natasha moaned loudly before trying to catch her breath; the operative word being '_trying_.' "Not... really," she eventually gasped, gripping the short, sandy blonde strands of his hair tightly, forcing him closer to the skin of her chest.

Clint chuckled lightly at his girlfriend's not so subtle way of Natasha telling him not to torture her body with teasing. "Mine?" he mumbled as he pulled away from her chest and placed his left hand over her heart.

Natasha smiled at her partner lovingly and took her own left hand and placed it over his hand. "Always," she whispered, returning his happy, loving smile.

He brought their hands to his own heart before whispering, "And this is yours," before kissing her softly. He stood up then, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and carried her into the bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed, pulling away from her to pull her sweat pants and panties off of her body. Once they were off, he slowly crawled onto her, straddling her, making sure he did not put on any of his weight on her body.

Natasha growled at his slowness, one half of her wishing he wasn't as patience as he was... the other half grateful that he was the most patient man in the world. And he was hers. "Kiss me," she ordered as she leaned up on her right arm, grabbing the nape of his neck with her right.

"With pleasure," Clint responded, grinning as he closed the gap between them, kissing her for all his worth. "Love you," he mumbled against her skin as he trailed his left hand down her body until he came to her cunt. He lazily trailed his index finger up and down her slit before pushing his middle and index finger inside her pussy, curling them so he could hit her G-spot every time he moved his digits inside her.

Natasha moaned her approval as her lover moved his digits at a differenced pace inside her. "Oh God... Yes," she groaned as Clint added another finger inside her. She used both hands to grip his hair tightly as he sucked and bit on her neck, his lips and teeth marking her skin. Yet again.

Clint grinned against her collarbone and added another digit inside her entrance, making her arch her body towards his touch, moaning loudly. He felt her walls quiver around his fingers as he continued to pleasure her with his calloused finger tips. Her hips bucked to his touch as he scissored his digits inside her.

"Oh God... Please... More," Natasha begged as she felt the familiar pooling in the pit of her stomach. She cried out when Clint moved his lips further down her body, sucking and biting on the skin of the base of her stomach before his lips reached her lower lips. He grinned against her mound before taking her clit in his mouth, running his tongue around the bundle of nerves as he began to hum tunelessly.

And that was all that was needed to drive Natasha over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed, arching her body so high it was if she would break her back if she went any higher. Clint vaguely noted how it was very lucky that Natasha had soundproofed the apartment or Natasha would have been out of said apartment just over eleven weeks ago.

Clint waited until Natasha's back was back on the bed before pulling his fingers out of her and lapping all of her juices up, savouring the taste of her on his tongue. He grinned when she groaned in protest at him removing his fingers but quickly moaned in appreciation as he unrelented in pleasuring her with his _multi_-_talented_ mouth.

Once he was finished, Clint slowly kissed his way back up her body, kissing her softly when he reached her lips. Natasha grinned against his lips as she wrapped her left leg around his waist while her arms enclosed around his neck.

Suddenly, Natasha flipped them over so she was on top, surprising her partner slightly. "Hi," she whispered once Clint was fully on his back. She smiled as he grunted at the surprise of her flip.

"Hey," he whispered as he rested his hands on her hips, smiling up at the red head straddling him.

"You have too many clothes on, Barton," she whispered, using her partner's surname, knowing he loved the way it sounded on her lips. Not that he ever told her. She tugged on the waistband of his sweat pants, making him raise his hips so she could wrench the fabric and his boxers off him.

When he was naked, the red head latched her luscious lips onto his neck, sucking and biting on his pulse point, making Clint groan his enjoyment at her actions. Natasha smiled as she left her own marks on his neck – she had so many hickeys on her neck, thighs and stomach, she wasn't even going to attempt to count them.

Clint gasped in pleasure as Natasha wrapped one of her small pale hands around his dick, slowly but firmly pumping the long, thick length. "Fuck... Nat..." he gasped, bucking his hips to her touch. His moans and grunts only fuelled Natasha's own arousal as she moved down his body, taking time to suck and nip at the archer's nipples before moving further down his muscular body.

When she reached his member, Natasha blew seductively on the tip making Clint groan and buck his hips to her touch. Natasha grinned at Clint's reaction before slowly licking his length from base to tip while she pumped him ever so slowly. She caught some of his pre-cum on the tip of her tongue, moaning at the contradicting taste of saltiness and sweet she tasted from swirling her tongue around the head.

"Nat..." Clint moaned loudly as she finally took him in her mouth, her tongue playing with the veins on the underside of his shaft. He continued to moan and grunt loudly as his red haired lover bobbed her head on his length, using her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth, making Clint feel as if his whole dick was inside her mouth.

"Fuck... N-... Oh God... Nat," Clint moaned before pulling Natasha off of him and up so they were face to face. Once their eyes were locked, emerald green on stormy grey, the archer flipped them over so he was on top. "I love you Natasha," Clint whispered as he kissed her slowly but passionately.

"I love you too Clinton," she whispered as she brought her left hand to his cheek, cupping it gently while she ran her thumb over his three day old stubble. She smiled as he pouted slightly when she used his full name. "Make love to me Clinton," she requested, leaning up on so she suck on his Adam's apple while she grabbed his length with her right and positioned him at her entrance.

Clint smiled and nodded before leaning forward and kissing Natasha lovingly as he slowly entered her, making them both moan and cry out in mutual appreciation as Clint filled Natasha to competition, their bodies fitting so perfectly, it was as if the higher deities had sculpted their bodies to fit together.

"Fuck... Yes... C-... Clint... This... I-... I'll... n-... never ge-... get... u-... use to... oh God...Yes... this," Natasha moaned in severally broken English, even reverting to broken Russian as Clint waited for her to accommodate his intrusion.

"Glad... you agree," Clint whispered as he deciphered exactly what his partner had said in the mix of her broken language and heightened pleasure.

""You... please... move," Natasha moaned as she wrapped her right leg around his waist while she gripped the nape of his neck, bringing his mouth to her, their lips meeting in a sloppy but heated series of kisses as Clint slowly began to pull out of her before thrusting his hips forward quickly, making them both groan loudly.

Clint moved and slowly quickened his pace to a slow, steady rhythm, thrusting his hips so he could hit the deep spots inside her, pleasuring her even further as he hit the right spots. He moved his weight to his forearms as he continued to pump into her. He brought her left leg up so her calf rested on his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

"Fuck... Yes..." Natasha all but screamed as Clint pumped into her firmly, her tits bouncing with every hard thrust. Her walls began to quiver and flutter around his thickness, showing that she was very near to coming again.

Clint grunted as he rested his forehead against Natasha's as he tried to continue his steady pace but his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as he too neared the edge. He watched her movements carefully, her eyes fluttering in pleasure as she tried to control her breathing to no avail.

"Oh God... Clint... I'm... Close," Natasha moaned as she tightened her gripped the hair on the nape of his neck impossibly tighter as she grew closer and closer to coming.

Clint nodded and bit his bottom lip before groaning as he felt her walls tighten again. "Come with me," the sandy blonde agent requested as he gave a particularly hard and deep thrust that sent them both over the edge, shouting and screaming each other's names as they came together.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, his head in the crook of her neck, as they rode out their orgasms together, both gasping as they came down from their highs. "Have I ever told you that you are perfect, Nat?" Clint whispered into her ear as he flipped them back over so he wasn't crushing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and possessively as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Mmmm... Yeah... And it's only because it's you that's saying it that makes m believe it," Natasha whispered against the skin of his neck. She leaned up on her left elbow to look down at him through half lidded eyes that showed that she was very sleepy after their activities. She smiled lovingly at him before leaning down and kissing him gently. "I love you Clint," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he pecked her lips lightly.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut her mouth, unable to find the words she wanted to use. Clint, noticing the troubled, confused look in Natasha's eyes, cupped her cheek, making her lock her green eyes with his grey ones.

"What's wrong, Nat?" he whispered as he leant up on his left arm so their chests were pressed together. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head but Clint was persistent. "Baby... you know you can tell me... Right?" Clint whispered, hoping she was okay.

"It's nothing... just something stupid," Natasha lied, part of her wishing that Clint wasn't as stubborn as her at times.

"It's not 'nothing' or 'something stupid' if it's on your mind, Nat," Clint whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "You're never going to lose me Nat..." he whispered, making Natasha's eyes widen in surprise; **did he really know her that well?** "I promise," he added as he kissed her softly. "I know that I can't promise that I won't get injured on a mission or deny the fact that I could die on a mission. Neither can you promise me the same... But you will never lose me... Every day I love you a little bit more... And we belong with each other... Together is where we belong," Clint whispered as he held her close.

"That's good enough for me Clint," Natasha murmured, smiling as she rested her head in her favourite pillow. "I promise you the same," she whispered as she closed her eyes and finally let sleep take over her system.

Clint smiled and kissed her temple lovingly before he, too, let sleep take over. Both agents slept restfully for the next two weeks, rarely leaving the apartment, only to get food and caffeine, preferring to stay together away from everyone and everything. And it was two of the best weeks they've had so far. _But that info's for another story._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story as much as I did writing it. Hope to have a new instalment for this series but, as I stated in the A/N at the start of this chapter, I want to finish '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' first.**

**Any comments on this? Good? Bad? All comments are appreciated.**


End file.
